This invention generally relates to a flat cable connector for use in connecting the conductors of a flat cable, a flat flexible cable, a flexible printed circuit board or the like.
As is known in the art, a flat flexible cable connector generally includes a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminals arranged at regular intervals across a mouth of the housing. The terminals have contact portions for electrically engaging conductors on the flat flexible cable inserted into the mouth. An actuator is slidably mounted on the housing for biasing the flat flexible cable against the contact portions of the terminals. Typically, the actuator is slidably fixed to the housing by a pair of connecting arms at opposite sides of the actuator, with the flat flexible cable being inserted between the arms.
An actuator of the character described must have good strength as it is moved back and forth with respect to the dielectric housing, and as it applies a predetermined pressure to the flat flexible cable to press the cable into engagement with the contact portions of the terminals. The actuator preferably is electrically insulating and is resistive to heat. Preferably, the actuator can be made by a molding process because it typically has a relatively complicated shape. It also is highly desirable that the actuator have a low-profile (thin) because of the ever-increasing demand for miniaturization of these types of electrical connectors.
Molded plastic actuators create problems in trying to meet the requirements described immediately above. For instance, if a molded plastic actuator is sufficiently robust to provide for good strength, the plastic actuator cannot have a thin or low profile. Attempts have been made to provide a metal actuator which is coated with a plastic material or a molded plastic actuator having a metal core embedded therein. Unfortunately, these composite actuators require extra molding steps and additional fabrication equipment and, accordingly, the manufacturing costs are unduly high for such a relatively simple connector.
As disclosed in Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-223190, it has been proposed to provide an actuator of ceramic material for pressing the conductors of the cable against the contact portions of the terminals in the connector housing. The ceramic actuator has a flat major section with pivot blocks integrally connected to its rear corners. Each pivot block has grooves in an outer surface thereof. Two counter pivot blocks are integrally connected to the connector housing at such positions that their semi-circular pivot projections may be press-fitted into the grooves of the pivot blocks. The actuator and the dielectric housing are assembled together with the semi-circular pivot projections of the counter pivot blocks fitted in the grooves of the pivot blocks, thereby permitting the actuator to turn and move back and forth with respect to the dielectric housing. The actuator does not have any separate connecting arms to couple the actuator to the dielectric housing. Such connecting arms cannot be fastened to the ceramic actuator by a press-fit because the ceramic material is too hard and fragile and is prone to be broken when a strong force is applied thereto. Connecting arms cannot be insert molded like a plastic inserted molding process, because ceramic articles are produced after being subjected to tentative calcination and final sintering. Connecting arms are difficult and not appropriate to be adhered to the ceramic actuator by various adhesives because such processes are not appropriate for automation. In addition, adhesives lack sufficient strength and durability.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a flat cable connector with an actuator fabricated of ceramic material, along with connecting arms of resilient material other than ceramic.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connector for terminating a flat flexible cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved actuator for use with a flat flexible cable connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes a dielectric housing having an elongated mouth for receiving a terminating end of the flat flexible cable. The housing has arm holders generally at opposite ends of the mouth. A plurality of conductive terminals are mounted on the housing and are spaced along the mouth. The terminals have contact portions for engaging appropriate conductors of the flat flexible cable. An elongated actuator is movably mounted on the housing and includes a body with a pressing portion for biasing the cable against the contact portions of the terminals. The actuator is fabricated of rigid ceramic material. A pair of connecting arms are provided at opposite ends of the actuator and are of a resilient material other than ceramic for insertion into the arm holders of the housing. As disclosed herein, the actuator preferably is fabricated of a zirconia ceramic material. The connecting arms are fabricated of metal material.
According to one aspect of the invention, the actuator includes a passage within which each connecting arm is mounted. Complementary interengaging latch means are provided between the connecting arm and the actuator within the passage to hold the arm therein. Each connecting arm includes a resilient latch head engageable with a latch surface on the actuator in the respective passage. The resilient latch head snaps into engagement with the latch surface automatically in response to insertion into the respective passage, whereby the respective connecting arm cannot be pulled back out of the passage. Complementary interengaging stop means are provided between each connecting arm and the actuator to limit the extent to which the connecting arm can be inserted into the passage.
Another feature of the invention is that each arm holder on the dielectric housing includes a channel for receiving a respective one of the connecting arms. A cover is mountable on the housing to hold the respective connecting arm in its channel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.